emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1615 (5th December 1991)
Plot It is night and Sarah tries to escape as Jim Latimer sleeps. Unfortunately he wakes up and stops her. In the morning, Annie encourages Jack to go to the incident room and find out what is happening. She makes sure that Robert is distracted. Elizabeth has lent Eric a gun for the shoot. Seth says that he thinks the shoot should have been cancelled out of respect for Sarah. Elizabeth thinks that they should carry on as normal. Sarah has nothing but contempt for Jim Latimer. He remains eerily silent. Jack explains to the detective that he feels so useless. Jim unties Sarah so that she can go to the toilet, but insists that he go with her. She tries to appeal to him to let her go and he speaks for the first time. She encourages him to talk about his childhood. He admits that he once carved 'JL loves SC' on a tree - the SC standing for Sharon Crossthwaite - the woman he murdered. Sarah does not know this and tells him that her initials are the same. She presumes that it is an old girlfriend. He is just opening up to her when they hear a shotgun and he panics. He becomes violent towards Sarah as she tries to explain that it is just the local shoot. He ties her up again and drives off. Carol thinks that Alan is wrong filling up the restaurant when the food critic is due. She really doesn't think that they should be open at all while Sarah is missing. Joe calls in to The Woolpack and asks for volunteers as the police want to organise a manhunt. Sarah manages to slip her hands out of the rope without Jim noticing. She tries to persuades him to stop and talk. Kim finds out that Frank is planning to buy Chris and Kathy the Mill for Christmas. Meanwhile, Chris is wrecking the place again with his DIY, with his efforts to fix the plumbing leading to a cold splash to the face. He refuses to admit that he needs to get some professional help. Eric has been successful at the shoot. He tries to talk to Elizabeth about something important, but she stalls him and says that they should be helping out with the manhunt. Jack looks desperate. Sarah makes her escape in the van, but crashes it and Jim captures her. He hides her in a disused barn and tells her that she is just like Sharon as she couldn't be trusted. Sarah realises that Jim murdered Sharon and she starts to cry. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Jim Latimer - Dennis Blanch *D.I. Taylor - Seamus O'Neil Locations *Unknown roads *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension *Village Hall - Interior and exterior *Unknown land *Mill Cottage - Living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Sitting room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown barn Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes